<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1701 by musicmillennia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592750">1701</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia'>musicmillennia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other, Possession, Sentient Machine, The Enterprise is Beautiful, anyway, but it's friendly, in which STID screwed Leonard McCoy over and I Couldn't Tolerate It, the mcspirk is p background but it's def there esp in one of the scenes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim clenches his teeth. "I am the USS <em>Enterprise</em>, NCC-1701. And my Captain is <em>not </em><em>dying today</em>!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; USS Enterprise, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Montgomery "Scotty" Scotty &amp; USS Enterprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1701</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm posting this against my better judgment tbh. this was supposed to be just one of those "for me" fics, y'know, the ones you write just to write? but then i vomited into prouves' dms again, bless her<br/>ratings are weird i don't know her rn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scotty stumbles to the door just in time to see Jim stagger around the corner. He nearly crumbles to his knees.</p><p>"No," he whispers, "No, Jim, what've you done?"</p><p>Jim collapses against the wall, head down, eyes squeezed shut. It's a miracle he's still standing.</p><p>"I-I can't—" Scotty's hands hover between them, grasping at nothing. "I can't open the door, sir. I'm sorry. I'm <em>sorry</em>."</p><p>Jim's other hand <em>slams </em>on the other wall. He's nearly doubled over.</p><p>He shouldn't die without—</p><p>Scotty manages to turn away and contact Spock and McCoy. Spock says nothing; McCoy's voice mumbles something hoarse and desperate.</p><p>It's only when Scotty closes his eyes that he hears it. Whispering.</p><p>He turns around, brow furrowed. Somehow, Jim is still standing.</p><p>"Captain," he says, voice cracking, "McCoy and Spock are on their way."</p><p>Jim's mouth is moving a mile a minute. The more he speaks, the harsher he becomes, until he's practically hissing.</p><p>Scotty takes a couple slow steps forward. "Jim? What is it?"</p><p>More whispering. Jim's breath is loud and wheezing.</p><p>"I cannae hear you, lad."</p><p>Jim opens his eyes, and Scotty nearly falls on his ass.</p><p>Veined silver stares him down, unyielding and seething.</p><p>Jim clenches his teeth. "I am the USS <em>Enterprise</em>, NCC-1701. And my Captain is <em>not </em><em>dying today</em>!"</p><p>A console sparks. Scotty nearly trips over his own feet getting to it. Only to find the decontamination...accelerating. Lighting from the crew's quarters and conference rooms are being eaten up. Replicators are no longer functioning. When that's not enough, the warp core itself gives precious fuel.</p><p>The <em>Enterprise </em>is draining whatever power she can to help Jim. Scotty's never seen anything like it. He's heard the old wives' tales, of course—every starship being equipped with Vulcan-designed AI, that Vulcans use telepathy in technology as needed. That the ship's AI, theoretically, could reach out. Captains of old apparently communicated with their ships on a scale no one saw today.</p><p>But those are <em>stories</em>.</p><p>"No," Jim snarls, "No, you will <em>live</em>, you stubborn, beautiful star—<em>stay awake</em>!"</p><p>McCoy and Spock sprint in as the door hisses open, McCoy yelling Jim's name. They catch Jim as he falls.</p><p>"Damn it, Jim," McCoy croaks, "What the hell did you do?"</p><p>"Medbay," Jim rasps, "<em>Now</em>."</p><p>McCoy and Spock share a shocked glance before springing into action. Spock scoops Jim up. McCoy barks into his communicator. They're already running again.</p><p>Scotty can only follow them.</p>
<hr/><p>"He should be dead," McCoy snaps.</p><p>"Indeed," Spock replies faintly.</p><p>"Khan," Jim growls, eyes squeezed shut again, "<em>Khan</em>!"</p><p>Nurse Chapel falters, eyes as wide as everyone else's.</p><p>Jim snatches Spock's shirt. "Vulcan. Strong. Bring him—alive."</p><p>"Jim?" McCoy murmurs.</p><p>"Go!" Jim roars.</p><p>Spock blinks, and his expression clears. "Yes, Captain."</p><p>He rushes out. McCoy shakes himself back into the moment and shouts more orders. Jim's vitals are all over the place. Scotty presses himself against the wall and watches in numb shock as his Captain, by some otherworldly force, clings to life with irradiated hands.</p><p>No. Not otherworldly.</p><p>Scotty swallows. As loud as he dares, he asks, "What can I do?"</p><p>The lights flicker.</p><p>Jim says, "Reroute impulse engines. I need—"</p><p>"More power," Scotty says, "You got it."</p><p>A pained smile. "My engineer."</p><p>McCoy shakes his head. "He's delirious. Chapel!"</p>
<hr/><p>Scotty does all he can. The <em>Enterprise </em>eats through the power as fast as he can bolster her. Keenser's flying about with him, and he'd make a comment on how he never moves like that in every other emergency if he wasn't focused on keeping his Captain and lady alive.</p><p>Suddenly, the consumption stops. Scotty braces himself on his knees and tries to get his breath back.</p><p>Then he runs back to Medbay.</p>
<hr/><p>Jim's eyes are half-open, and everyone around him is speechless. The silver seems to glow as it settles on Scotty.</p><p>"Good." Jim's head falls against the bed. "Good."</p><p>McCoy rounds on Scotty. "You seem t'know what's going on. What the <em>hell</em>?"</p><p>Scotty shakes his head. "I don't half believe it meself, Doctor."</p><p>Jim grips McCoy's wrist weakly. Before he can say anything, he passes out.</p><p>"...best wait 'til everyone's gathered," Scotty says.</p><p>McCoy's got new lines on his face. The way he looks at Jim's heartbeat—Scotty can't begin to describe it.</p><p>"Okay," the doctor murmurs. "Okay." He braces himself on the edge of the biobed. "He'll be okay."</p><p>"<em>Bridge to Sickbay</em>."</p><p>Chapel puts a hand on McCoy's back to keep him by Jim. "Sickbay here."</p><p>"<em>Spock's got Khan. He said—the Captain's alive?</em>"</p><p>"Yes," Chapel replies. "He'd gone right into the warp core. He's heavily irradiated, but we were able to stabilize him."</p><p>"He needs a better healing agent," McCoy mutters. "Whatever the hell's keeping him alive is doin' a good job, but it won't hold in the long run."</p><p>Then, behind Scotty, something coos.</p><p>McCoy's head slowly raises.</p><p>Chapel gets out of his way just in time. "Where's Khan now?"</p><p>"<em>Knocked out. Spock packs a mean punch</em>."</p><p>For the first time since Scotty's known him, McCoy wavers. Then, visibly steeling himself, he says, "I need his blood."</p>
<hr/><p>Two days later, the Alpha bridge crew's gathered around Jim's sickbed in San Francisco, staring in the middle distance.</p><p>Spock's the first to speak. "Given what we have witnessed, as well as the capabilities of Vulcan technology, we can only accept this 'tale' as reality."</p><p>His fingers are stroking Jim's. Scotty doesn't think he's aware he's doing it.</p><p>McCoy sighs. He gives Jim another indescribable look. "Only you, Jim. Only you."</p><p>That's when Sulu starts laughing. "Sorry," he chokes, "It's just—our ship literally mind-melded with our Captain and we gave him superhuman blood to heal him after Spock literally broke someone's arm."</p><p>Spock pauses. "It was surprisingly brittle."</p><p>Nyota starts laughing. Then Chekov. Then Scotty. McCoy's too close to tears to try, and Spock is Spock.</p><p>Jim makes a noise and silences the room. His eyes, normal pretty blue, blink slowly open. He sees McCoy first.</p><p>"Bones?"</p><p>McCoy rasps a broken "Fuck" and kisses his hair. Jim's brow furrows.</p><p>"For the record," Nyota says, "I called it."</p><p>More hysterical laughter. Jim's lip twitches.</p><p>"What happened?" he asks.</p><p>Scotty pats his leg. "The <em>Enterprise</em>'s got a soft spot for ya, Jim."</p><p>"...huh?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, "super blood serum" is just as implausible let me live<br/>i just didn't want McCoy to have to play God</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>